


Sentiment

by MollyTheFangirl



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor 2 - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Feels, Loki - Freeform, Thor 2, Work, injured, the reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyTheFangirl/pseuds/MollyTheFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your working on the post production of thor 2. You have an accident that's leaves you really hurt. Tom Hiddleston is the only person left on set, but is it him or Loki that comes to save you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be done in weekly updates :)  
> Chapter by chapter as I want to leave readers guessing. Please leave Kudos!

It was silly really, a long day behind you and all you wanted to do was go home to your awaiting sofa, snuggle down and watch the avengers. As you rummage around the studio looking for your keys you find yourself in the props room. You find Lokis 'septer' fake of course, standing proud and golden by the door, and the helmet a silhouette against the dirty wall. The contrast was almost amusing. You spun round the room smiling as if this little room was a fangirls dream land,just enjoying the moment and pondering wistfully. What a better world this would be if these gods existed. You scolded yourself for being so childish and continued to look for your unaccounted for keys. To go home and rest from the long day and stop fantasising about characters on a set you work for! Yet as you searched the dilapidated room, stuffed with colourful costumes and metal props alike you couldn't help but peer at the septer in your side vision, being drawn to it like the mere mortal you were. Mesmerised by such power in a still object that was used for entertainment, it was the 'bad guys' prop anyway. It was like she still believed in Heros but preferred Villains...You just needed to find those keys! Kneeling down by a shelf you attempt to reach underneath the wooden interior, hoping it could be lodged there. You feel the slick rim off a keychain close to your grabbing fingers. Moving closer you clumsily knock the shelf and a avalanche of effects come tumbling down onto your head. You groan as you fall onto your back, feeling the warm sensation of blood running from your head and nose you panic. Turning your aching upper body slightly to see the culprit you spy Thor's hammer. The irony of it. Your eyes begin to haze as a figure strides into the room, you cough unconscious.


	2. Out of the Dark comes....?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh who is this figure? Just had 5 teeth out so sorry if I'm not in the mood to write a long chapter xxx

You feel a smooth hand cupping your cheek and you know that you recognise it. You eyes flutter open, your groggy but you can make out certain words and phrases the soft voiced man is saying. He smooths back your hair to inspect your cut. You vison spazams again as you look around the wheel everything going spinning like a merry-go-round. You lurch over and vomit. The figure pats your back in comfort. He lifts up your chin as you pant and you lock eyes with his daring green ones. But wernt his eyes blue? It must be the delirious of your eyes deserving you. He brushes a strand of raven black hair from his face however you remember his hair to be ginger. This was getting curiouser and curiouser.You reconsider the figure to be Tom Hiddleston who was working on set, that's the only person you could think of to come and help you. You where different to the others and they had used this factor to ignore you. Your taken from your thoughts by a soft, boney finger lifting your chin up causing your whole body to go numb like his touch was an anaesthetic. He whispers sweet nothings as he picks you up. One hand under you legs and one securityly round your upper body he lifts you as if you were a feather. You squint your eyes as a surge of nausea waves through you. Whoever this person was, the charming Mr Hiddleston or not he was trying to help you, and that's a you really needed right now. So like a child, you snuggle into his shoulder. He stops, looks down on you as you fall asleep. A small smile etched on his face as he carries you to his studio, he sighs and lifts up his hand so causally. Green energy bursts from his finger tips as the door swings open. You see this though the haze of your vison as you flutter your delicate eye lids. This was not Tom Hiddleston. "Mortal? Mortal?" The words fly through the air like razor blades and you squint at his voice. Mortal? What a curious use of language....


	3. Chapter 3

Your green eyes open slowly and you notice they are the exact shade of green your saviour is. You are lying down now, out of the props room and a twisting light is engulfing you, almost like its scanning you. Around you are gold statues standing proud and strange, colourful people milling around. Its so compelling to look at you find yourself sitting up, gazing around in admiration, only for a pair of strong hands to put you down again. Fine then. you turn your head sideways just to get another glimpse. Wait, it couldn't be... Asgard? A mans face appears above you, strong but his eyebrows furrowed with concern.   
"Im okay," you giggle as you notice the long golden plaits.   
"Ey, my brother took much in order to bring you here, would you like to say your greetings?"

In the looming doorway stood a slim figure, draped in fine greens and golds, almost like a shimmering carp. His raven hair dark and a mischievous smile etched onto his face, his cheekbones you notice... well they were that of a God's. 

You can't help but smile, the world crashing in and a warm sensation rising in the pit of your soul.

"Loki."


End file.
